Many systems are subject to some type of performance assessment upon system start-up and initialization to determine the capability of the system to perform various functions without exceeding a limit. For example, gas turbine engines used in aerospace applications, such as helicopters, are often subject to a daily pre-flight power assurance test before beginning a mission. The purpose of the daily power assurance test is to establish the power available from the helicopter engine(s) and to determine if those engines meet a minimum power required to perform the mission.
Although the above-described daily power assurance tests establish the engine health status when the test is performed and they indicate if an engine(s) is capable of meeting a minimum power condition required to initiate a mission they do not predict how the engine will deteriorate over the flight path. Some missions cause more aggressive engine deterioration than others. There is risk that the engine will deteriorate during the mission such that the mission cannot be completed. In addition these above-described daily power assurance tests do not predict how an engine or a plurality of engines within a fleet will degrade over various scenarios ranging from single to multiple mission usage.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method for predicting how the engine will degrade over a single mission as well as over a plurality of missions and/or a system and method that predicts the mission capability of an engine or a fleet of engines. There is a need for a system and method that can predict when engine(s) overhaul will be required based on the planned future mission usage. The present invention addresses at least these needs.